Afraid
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Et si, en voulant récupérer Peeta, prisonnier au Capitole, Katniss devenait elle aussi prisonnière ? / Rating M pour langage et violence(sexuelle et corporelle) explicite / HG3
1. Chapter 1

**Afraid : **

_Introduction._

Cette fiction peut contenir des SPOILER, notamment sur le film, mais également sur le livre Hunger Games : La Révolte.

Je suis une habituée des fandoms Avengers et Kuroshitsuji. J'ai déjà traduis pour le fandom Hunger Games mais je n'ai jamais écrit de mon propre chef. J'espère donc que ce premier essai vous plaira...

_Synopsis : _Et si, en voulant récupérer Peeta, prisonnier au Capitole, Katniss devenait elle aussi prisonnière ? / Rating M pour langage et violence(sexuelle et corporelle) explicite / HG3

...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé les choses ainsi. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment étrange que la Présidente Coin me permette de venir en mission avec les autres. Peut-être croit-elle que je suis encore souffrante d'une quelconque atteinte mentale, et qu'elle refuse de s'opposer à moi ? Après tout, je suis leur geai moqueur, et sans moi ils ne peuvent pas avancer. Il serait donc naturel qu'ils acceptent tous mes caprices... Mais celui de venir sauver Peeta avec les autres... C'est étrange. Coin n'aurait jamais permis cela. Il peut m'arriver tout et n'importe quoi...

« Katniss ? »

C'est la voix de Gale.

Pourquoi crie t-il ? Je suis ici...près de toi Gale.

Je comprends trop tard, et pourtant, j'aurais du être la première à comprendre...

Quelqu'un vient de me planter une flèche dans le ventre, et mon sang coule à flot. La blessure est profonde, et, alors que Gale tente de m'aider, de me soigner, un gaz se répand et ils s'écroulent tous au sol...Pour moi, il ne fait rien d'autre que m'assomer d'avantage...

_C'est ainsi que tout commença..._

...

_A suivre._

_LLHS_

_(Désolée pour cette introduction courte. Les chapitres seront plus longs. _

_Votre avis :) ? )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction, que je pense faire courte. Vous pourrez ensuite me retrouver pour d'autres traductions de IloveRynMar(dont j'ai déjà traduit Words Aren't Enough) qui est une auteur absolument géniale(que je ne peux que vous recommander !)_

_Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et j'espère que d'autres se manifesteront, car vos reviews me permettent avant tout de savoir si je fais bien les choses(car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ceci est mon premier écrit sur le fandom The Hunger Games). _

_N'hésitez pas également à laisser vos avis sur le film qui est sorti en salle, je serais heureuse de partager avec vous. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Angie._

_..._

La première pensée qui me vient n'est sûrement pas celle qu'un individu normalement constitué aurait...

_Nous avons échoué. Peeta...Je suis désolée. _

Tout ce qui vient ensuite n'est qu'un flot de pensées incompréhensibles, tellement elles s'enchaînent. Il me faut un effort considérable pour parvenir à me calmer. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux.

Tout est noir, mais je devine par ma posture que je suis assise sur une chaise. Très inconfortable d'ailleurs. La suite s'annonce d'elle même. J'ai été enlevé, et les autres aussi probablement. Bizarrement, je ne ressens plus la douleur qui m'avait tant tiraillée précédemment. Un vacarme de question m'assomme : Qui a bien pu tirer cette flèche ? Où se trouvait-il, et comment avons-nous pu ne pas le voir ? Qu'en est-il des autres ? Et Peeta ? Est-ce que Coin est au courant ? Est-elle de mèche ?

Un bruit de porte me coupe de ma rêverie. Il m'est impossible de voir d'où la porte s'est ouverte, ou refermée, qui sait. Il suffit juste de tendre l'oreille... Et c'est là que je distingue une respiration. Elle est saccadée, irrégulière, comme s'il fallait un effort surhumain à l'individu pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Je commence à paniquer, malgré moi. Je ne vois rien, et depuis les jeux je n'ai pas été confronté à pareille situation. Et quelle situation ! Je dois être au Capitole, et un des sbires de Snow va sans doute s'occuper de supprimer Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu qui a provoqué -et provoque toujours- autant de ravage sur ce bon vieux Panem.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et tend l'oreille plus attentivement de sorte à pouvoir discerner les pas de l'inconnu. Il semble prendre un plaisir malin à me faire languir.

_Il veut me faire peur. Il veut que je le supplie d'en finir..._

C'est sans doute ce qu'ils font avec Peeta aussi, à en juger par la face blafarde transmisse aux émissions. Je...Je vais peut-être devenir comme ça ?! Peut-être même qu'ils retransmettront aux écrans mon exécution ? Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas ?

_Non._

Il faut que je pense positivement ! C'est sans doute ce qu'ils veulent. La fille du feu n'est pas si étincelante que ça... Comment peut-elle contrôler des foules si elle ne parvient même pas à se contrôler ?

« Katniss. » gronde une voix.

Une vois familière. Terriblement familière. Atrocement familière.

« P...Pee-Peeta ? » suffoquai-je, complètement surprise.

La lumière apparaît, et Peeta est debout devant moi. C'est comme une claque ! Son état est déplorable, et tout cela c'est à cause de moi ! J'aurais dû être à sa place...

« Peeta est-ce que- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il me tombe dessus, et que ses mains se verrouillent autour de mon cou. Je regarde avec horreur le visage de Peeta sombrer dans un bonheur absolu alors qu'il me voit me tordre de douleur sous lui...

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'achever, des gardes viennent le saisir par les épaules pour l'éloigner de moi.

« ELLE ! ELLE ! » hurle t-il, sans s'arrêter.

De l'extérieur, on pourrait se m'éprendre, mais Peeta a une force incroyable...

Il me faut à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre l'horrible supercherie...

_Le président Snow a fait de Peeta une arme pour m'éliminer...et maintenant qu'il m'a capturé...c'est Peeta qui va me tuer..._

Mais contrairement à l'idée admise, Peeta disparaît de la pièce blanche, et je me retrouve seule. Seule, enchaînée à une chaise, qui, pendant la lutte avec Peeta s'est renversée sur le sol.

Viens maintenant la pire torture qui puisse exister...

_Me retrouver seule avec moi-même, mes pensées...et mes peurs..._

…

_A suivre._

_(Ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre horriblement court xD)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : **

_Voici la suite, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews._

_Bisous et bonne lecture, _

_Angie._

_..._

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici..._

Il faut...

« Kat- Katniss ! » s'écrie une voix.

Je rouvre mes yeux, et m'accommode difficilement à la lumière et à l'espace blanc. La voix... _Cette voix_, provient du couloir. Je m'imagine déjà les pires scénarios. Les gardes vont peut être à nouveau lâcher Peeta sur moi, et cette fois ci, il me tuera pour de bon.

Mais cette voix. Ce n'est-

« Katniss ! » s'écrie Gale, presque nu, le torse maculé de son propre sang. Il a des bleus également, et des gardes le tiennent et le battent pour le forcer à avancer. Pendant un moment, ils restent à me regarder, calment Gale et lui murmurent des choses à l'oreille. Je ne parviens pas à les entendre, mais à voir l'expression de Gale, ca n'a pas l'air très amusant.

« Non ! Je ne- je ne ferai pas ça ! » crie t-il, et ses yeux m'évitent.

Que se passe t-il ?

Un garde se baisse à la hauteur de Gale et lui hurle dessus. « Tu préfères que ce soit Peeta Mellark qui le fasse ? »

Gale frissonne de terreur et me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je ne comprends rien.

« Je préfère que ce ne soit personne ! Laissez là- »

Il est interrompu par une gifle violente. Tellement violente que du sang coule de ses lèvres. Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais je ne retrouve plus ma voix...Je suis encore trop abattu par ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Peeta... Enfin, ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé réellement car je me suis évanouis.

C'est lorsque Gale se lève doucement et qu'il s'approche de moi, toujours suivi de très près par les gardes que je commence à comprendre... Il se glisse à ma hauteur, alors que je suis toujours attachée à cette maudite chaise, et me murmure à l'oreille :

« N'oublie pas que je suis obligée...Ils m'ont obligé, sinon je n'aurais jamais...Je suis désolée, c'est pour ton bien, et pour celui de nos familles... »

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ces mots signifient, jusqu'à ce que les gardes ne m'attrapent pour m'enchaîner au lit qui se trouvait derrière la chaise(qu'il m'était alors impossible de voir), et que mes vêtements deviennent lambeaux. De nombreuses choses me traversent à cet instant...La peur, l'horreur, le dégoût... Je ne sais comment arrêter toutes ces choses qui m'envahissent.

Je ferme mes yeux très fort en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais cauchemar. Les gardes aident Gale à se déshabiller(ou du moins, à retirer ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements) et le tiennent par le bout d'une chaîne, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire animal. Je suis également dénudée, et je comprends ce qu'il va se passer...

Ils veulent plus que m'effrayer... Ils veulent me briser. Ils veulent détruire tout ce que j'aime et tout ce que je suis. M'effrayer ou me tuer serait bien trop simple, ils veulent me réduire à une masse sanglotante et violée...

Je fixe mes mains, et Gale m'allonge sur le ventre, tout en s'excusant doucement. Je tremble, et les bruits de masturbation dans mon dos n'aident pas. J'essaye de penser à d'autres choses, des choses rassurantes. Gale est obligé, il fait ça pour nous protéger... _Oui, c'est sûr ! Bien sûr ! _

Je sens mes fesses s'écarter, et les gardes gloussent entre eux. Je mords l'oreiller violemment, et, lorsque un doigt s'enfonce en moi, je hurle comme jamais.

Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel, mais il est clair que je n'aurais jamais voulu que ma première fois ne se passe ainsi. Gale retire son doigt dans la seconde lorsqu'il m'entend hurler. Les gardes le frappe pour cela, et il décide alors de prendre l'initiative d'un second doigt. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse faire si mal... Je retiens mes cris, car je sais que Gale va se sentir coupable, et c'est bien le contraire !

Pourtant...Lorsque le pénis de Gale s'enfonce en moi, je suffoque de douleur, et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il est pourtant très doux, mais je ne suis pas conditionné, et je doute que les gardes souhaitent que cela prennent un tournant langoureux. Ils préfèrent sans aucun doute que Gale me prenne durement et sans ménagement. Gale débute alors des mouvements lents, mais lorsque les gardes lui ordonnent d'aller plus vite, Gale fait le sourd d'oreille. Et il en paye le prix.

Viens alors un moment que je redoutais...

Les gardes bousculent Gale et me retournent. La première humiliation n'est pas le fait qu'ils me voient nue, mais qu'ils me voient pleurer...

Gale et moi comprenons très bien pourquoi ils font cela...Ils veulent que l'on puisse se voir, et qu'ainsi, Le Geai Moqueur et son ''cousin'' soient brisés à jamais.

Je baisse les yeux, et, lorsque les gardes se reculent, Gale prend mon visage en coupe et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me rassurer. Un geste d'excuse aussi, je suppose. Mes yeux divaguent sur le corps nu de Gale, et j'avale difficilement ma salive lorsque je vois la taille de son entre-jambe. Il est naturel que cela soit difficile, alors. Gale caresse mes cheveux et écarte mes cuisses de sorte à ce qu'elles soient de chaque côté de son bassin. Il soupire et baisse les yeux. Il se sent coupable...

Je prend sa main et lui fait un mince sourire... _Comme si ca allait le rassurer..._

Après m'avoir préparé rapidement, sous les protestations des gardes, Gale s'enfonce en moi...Je me sens déchirée. Je crie et je ferme mes yeux très fort. Ma respiration devient démesurée, mais je force Gale à continuer sous la menace des coups. Je pleure, et mon sang coule entre nos jambes emmêlées.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de souffrance, sa semence se répand en moi, avant de venir se mêler à mon propre sang. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, et une brûlure se répand en moi, ou du moins, entre mes jambes. Cela me pique, me démange et rien ne pourra arrêter ce feu.

Je sais bien que, en plus de tout ça, un feu plus important se propage...

_Celui du meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu qui s'en va, traîné et battu, la tête baissée, après m'avoir violé de force..._

…

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : **

La brûlure reste longtemps... Peut être plus d'une heure, enfin, ce qui me semble être une heure. On perd vite la notion de temps ici. En même temps, je pense que cela fait parti de leur programme... Il faut que je devienne complètement folle et inutilisable afin qu'ils puissent me tuer. Le Président Snow doit être en train de jubiler. Je l'imagine bien, en train de me regarder, enchaînée sur ce lit tâché de sang et de sperm. Mon esprit est en panique générale, et je ne parviens plus à le contrôler. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait à Gale, même s'il a accepté de me... de me violer...

Je me rendors après un long moment, tellement affaiblie et desséchée que je n'ai plus de larmes. Mon ventre crie famine, et je me demande déjà depuis combien de temps je suis ici... Deux jours ? Peut être plus ? Deux jours sans rien manger et boire... Si cela continue ainsi, je mourrais de faim et de soif, et Snow risque de regretter de ne pas m'avoir achevé lui même.

Lorsque je me réveille en sursaut, mon corps est trempé, mais recouvert d'une chemise de nuit blanche qui m'arrive aux genoux. Mes pieds sont menottés mais pas mes mains. Le plateau qui se trouve en face de moi, sur une petite table, a l'air tout de même alléchant, bien qu'il ne contienne qu'une sorte de bouillie de pommes de terre...et une sorte de viande. Il y a également de l'eau. Je me lèche les lèvres.

Les gardes me regardent manger, ou plutôt avaler goulûment, leurs fusils en retrait.

Je les entends glousser, mais décide de m'en moquer royalement. Après tout, que puisse-je y faire ? Leur hurler ma rage au visage ne servirait à rien ! Je pense plutôt au plaisir que j'aurais de planter une flèche dans le cœur de Snow... Je ferme mes yeux, comme pour m'évader. J'imagine son corps s'écrouler bruyamment sur le sol de son luxueux salon. Il me supplierait de l'épargner, et je pourrais lui cracher et lui rire au visage ! Quel plaisir !

« _Mademoiselle Everdeen... _» susurre une voix à mes oreilles.

_Sa voix..._

Je sursaute et rouvre mes yeux. Je l'aperçois... Près. Bien trop près de moi. Le président Snow me regarde, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres charnues et pose une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. J'essaye de me débattre, mais je me rends compte que les gardes me tiennent par les poignets. Il m'est même impossible de bouger les jambes. Sa main glisse de haut en bas, caressant ma cuisse. Je ressens un immense dégoût, et il me faut un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir lorsqu'il plante un de ses doigts dans la nourriture, et qu'il le porte à mes lèvres. Je les scelle, mais il y force le passage.

Violemment, quitte à en subir les lourdes conséquences, je le mords, et, avec un cri, il se retire. Il se relève ensuite et me regarde de sa hauteur. Une gifle s'abat sur mon visage, sans surprise. Les gens du Capitole commencent vraiment à se périmer !

Il fait signe aux gardes de m'attacher les bras et de lui apporter quelque chose. Pendant un moment, nous restons silencieux, à nous fusiller du regard, tandis que les gardes enroulent mes poignets avec des chaînes. Et puis, lorsque le Président Snow aiguise une lame devant moi, je comprends qu'il va être dur de faire autrement que d'endurer...

« _Vous savez, Mademoiselle Everdeen... Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous croyez que je ne suis pas ouvert aux autres, ni aux nouveautés...mais vous auriez vraiment du éviter de sortir ces baies dans l'arène... »_

Il se tait un instant, savourant mon silence.

_« Voyez ce qui arrive lorsque l'on désobéit au Capitole... _»

Et doucement, tout doucement, il plante la lame dans ma jambe.

A cet instant...j'ai l'impression de me perdre moi même. C'était comme si j'étais déconnectée, et que je ne pouvais plus revenir en moi. Comme si j'étais morte, et que je pouvais avoir un regard extérieur sur mon corps en lambeaux, en pleine agonie. Je serre les dents, et mes yeux restent fixés sur les yeux du Président Snow. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai perdu. Mais cette lame... cette lame me lacère la peau, et c'est, lorsque je sens la lame remonter à l'intérieur de ma jambe que je me laisse aller...

Un cri de douleur sort de ma bouche malgré moi, et des larmes se mettent à couler. Je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi faible, car le Président Snow a le sourire. Il prend un plaisir malin à me voir sourire. La lame s'arrête finalement, et, lorsqu'elle disparaît, elle laisse place à une blessure profonde et béante d'où s'écoule mon sang.

Je tente de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Enfin...

Le Président Snow se relève, et un garde lui tend une râpe à fromage. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui m'attend...

Lorsque le Président Snow, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres, pose la râpe sur ma joue et commence à me défigurer...

_Je comprends que l'image du geai moqueur meurt à cet instant..._

_ou alors..._

_que seul la magie d'un Panem déconstruit par moi même pourrait m'aider..._

_mais qu'il est trop tard..._

Le sang coule à flot...et je m'évanouis de nouveau, en priant cette fois ci, pour que, lorsque je me réveillerai...Ce cauchemar ait disparu...

…

_A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ce chapitre assez court, mais je voulais signer en beauté l'entrée du Président Snow ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! J'y réponds toujours dès que j'ai un moment ! Les chapitres suivants seront normalement plus longs, et Peeta et Gale feront leurs grands retours, mais je ne dis rien de plus ! Bisouille !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Bonne année 2015 ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et que vous attendez cette suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard honteux, mais j'ai été très occupée par les cours et en dehors. Mes traductions sont en pause, même si je compte bientôt les reprendre. Je reprends donc l'écriture, même si le rythme de publication ne sera pas le même du tout ! _

_Je tiens aussi à rendre hommage aux victimes de Charlie Hebdo. Je suis Charlie, nous sommes et nous serons Charlie ! _

_Bonne lecture, et encore désolée, en espérant que cette suite compense tout ce retard. _

_..._

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je suis ici... Enfin, ce qui me semble être deux semaines. Les journées sont identiques les unes aux autres. J'ai le droit à la visite du Président Snow qui me défigure petit à petit, Peeta, qui me fait subir une séance de tortures quotidienne, et Gale, qui est drogué et qui est obligé de me violer. Je commence à m'y habituer, même si les tortures me surprennent toujours autant par leurs brutalités.

Je ne vois pas souvent la couleur de la nourriture, si bien que je perds beaucoup de poids. Et il ne me faut même pas de miroir pour m'en rendre compte. Ma peau est tendue sur mes os, pâle, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut céder à tout instant. La seule chose qui me permet de résister un peu, c'est la barrière psychologique. Je me dis que cela n'est qu'un long cauchemar, et que je vais me réveiller. Parfois, mes bourreaux -et je ne considère pas Gale comme un bourreau- parviennent à se frayer un chemin sous cette carapace, et il m'est encore plus difficile de la renforcer, et de la rendre pratiquement inaccessible.

Gale est le seul de mes alliés que je revois... Il ne faut pas être un génie pour imaginer ce qui a dû arriver aux autres. Le Président Snow m'affirme qu'il n'a rien fait au District 13, mais son rictus insondable m'empêche de savoir s'il ment...

On me douche, on me brûle au fer rouge et on m'examine pour s'assurer qu'on puisse encore jouer avec moi longtemps. Je préfère encore attraper une maladie et mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, que de leur faire le plaisir de me rendre cadavérique, et donc, facile à tuer.

Ma tête est rasée, et on me filme au même moment. Une bonne image de propagande pour dissuader les rebelles de se frotter au Capitol. Pour preuve, même la plus fiable d'entre eux est entre leurs mains crochues !

Aujourd'hui, c'est une séance médicale habituelle. On fait à peine attention à moi, on me prélève du sang, on palpe des parties de mon corps, on me nettoie, me drogue... Mais, soudainement, quelque chose se produit, et j'ignore encore que cette chose va changer ma vie, mais aussi celle de mes bourreaux -et surtout d'une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup-

Le médecin et l'infirmière se regardent, fronçant leurs sourcils, ce qui laisse transparaître une inquiétude sans limite.

« Appelez le Président Snow, et dites lui que c'est urgent ! »

Je les regarde, sans vraiment trop comprendre. Ma tête est immense. Je suis fatiguée et bourrée de médicament pour me maintenir en vie. C'est après un long moment que le Président Snow arrive. Comme toujours, il me dévisage avec dégoût et haine, avant de porter son attention sur ses acolytes. Le médecin lui chuchote quelques mots tout en me désignant. Il y a un long silence, et Snow hausse les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » déclare t-il, et j'ignore encore de quoi il parle.

« Je vous assure que tout est là. Quand on lui a demandé comment elle se sentait, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait la nausée, et qu'elle avait envie de vomir... »

Snow me regarde, comme si, à nouveau, je venais de faire quelque chose qui le déçoit.

« Que suggérez-vous de faire ? » demande l'infirmière, en recouvrant mon corps qui était jusqu'à présent nu.

Me retrouver nue devant eux ne me fait plus rien, je suis habituée, et, de toute façon, ils ne me prêtent guère d'attention.

« Nous allons nous servir d'elle et de son enfant pour détruire les siens. C'est la bonne occasion d'en finir. » murmure le Président Snow, au médecin.

Ils pouffent tous les deux, et moi, je m'évanouis, en espérant une nouvelle fois pour que je me réveille enfin de ce cauchemar...

…

_A suivre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Voici la suite :) _

_Merci pour ceux qui me suivent ;)_

_Bisous ! _

_..._

_**PDV's Gale : **_

Aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent. On ne me traîne pas jusqu'à Katniss... et je crains vraiment le pire. Je me dis qu'il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose, et que ca ne doit pas être bon.

Peut être a t-elle succombé aux tortures de Peeta et du Président Snow ? Peut être qu'elle s'est enfuit, et c'est ce qui expliquerait les expressions un peu perdues des inconnus qui passent dans le couloir, mais aussi celles des gardes.

Ne pas voir Katniss m'inquiète -même si ce que je suis forcé de lui faire ne m'enchante pas- mais aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien aimé la voir. Je ressentais le besoin de la voir, et, pendant l'ombre d'un instant je me sens monstrueux de penser ainsi. Mais c'est totalement faux, la voir me rassure, car je sais qu'elle va bien et qu'elle s'accroche. J'ignore depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, mais il devient de plus en plus compliqué de survivre. La nourriture devient de plus en plus rare, et les tortures s'accentuent.

J'ai peur de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Peut être qu'elle est morte... et il m'est impossible de le savoir. Même en me forçant à ne pas y penser, l'image de son cadavre utilisé à d'horribles fins me parvient à nouveau, et c'est uniquement lorsque le Président Snow entre dans la pièce que je me dis que, peut être, ce n'étaient pas que des cauchemars...

« Gale Hawthorne...qu'allons nous faire de vous ? » commence t-il, doucement.

Il tourne autour de moi -mon corps maintenu par des chaînes au centre d'une cellule blanche- et revient finalement face à moi.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous n'aurez pas le droit aux plaisirs de la chair avec Mademoiselle Everdeen, aujourd'hui ? » continue t-il, toujours très calme.

Son attitude m'inquiète, et je tremble doucement. Je tente de me calmer, mais il le remarque, si bien qu'il s'esclaffe.

« Elle n'est pas morte ! » dit-il, en rigolant. C'est un rire nerveux, il semble suggérer de l'impatience et du mécontentement. _Quand va t-elle mourir ? Combien de temps va t-elle tenir ? _Doit-il se demander.

Je n'ai même pas la force de lui demander comment elle va, et pourquoi je ne la vois pas aujourd'hui. Ma gorge est sèche, je meurs de soif et de faim, je suis épuisé et une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Katniss pourrait m'achever...

Il s'agenouille face à moi, sourit, avant de murmurer : « Hawthorne, vous allez être papa. »

…

_**PDV's Katniss : **_

Je me réveille en sursaut, et, mon premier réflexe est de regarder si je suis entourée. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis allongée sur un lit très confortable, dans une chambre luxueuse. On dirait même...

_Le palais du Président Snow..._

_Pourqu-_

Et là, je me souviens. Je suis enceinte. Snow veut nous utiliser, moi et mon enfant pour détruire les miens. Cela me révolte, et je me lève donc, profitant de ma solitude pour tenter de m'enfuir. Mais, bien sûr, rien n'est trop beau. Mes pieds sont enchaînés au bout du lit. Tentant de me calmer un peu, je passe doucement une main sur mon ventre à peine arrondi. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, et débordent avant de couler sur mes joues.

_Je ne veux pas d'enfant._

_Je ne veux pas d'enfant..._

La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment là...

_C'est qu'il est préférable que je meurs afin que leur plan échoue._

…

_A suivre._


End file.
